Vampire Academy: Shadow Kiss
by Mallory83
Summary: Shadow Kiss told in Dimitris POV
1. Chapter 1

**FINALLY! Chapter 1 of SK. I know you guys were ready to stone me alive if i didn't get this up soon. Well, i love you all enough that i worked hard and here it is. I hope you all enjoy it. This is going to be a fun one to write...especially near the end!!! So, if you want me to keep getting these up fast. You better read, enjoy and REVIEW. I expect everyone to review hahaha..j/k but it would be nice. **

**Anyways, i will only be updating regularly for the next week because come the 14th i am leaving the country! Yup that's right my friends. I am going to MEXICO. But do not fret, i will try and get some writing done while on the cruise and update as soon as I get back. But i hope to get a few chapters up before then. Now enough babble from me. Go read, be happy and don't forget to review.**

**Remember, i dont own any of this. The awesome Richelle Mead does!**

* * *

Chapter 1-

It was the middle of the night and I was on duty. This definitely was not the shift anyone wants. It's quiet and lonely and dreadfully boring. Usually I loved being alone, but lately, it wasn't good for me. A few weeks ago Rose and I had basically come clean and told her I loved her. We agreed that we were not yet both Lissa's guardians, but we also needed to cool things off after that. Even though we were not her guardian Rose was not eighteen and if our relationship was discovered it would ruin both of our careers. So until her birthday, no more hot make out sessions in the supply closet.

I was rounding the Dhampir dorm when I heard someone around the corner. I reached into my coat and grabbed the hilt of my stake. I was pretty sure that it was not a Strigoi since they would be burned alive from the sun that was shining down on me, but we couldn't be too careful. I slowly snuck around the side of the building and smiled when I saw Rose standing there. She was wearing her pajamas with a robe and slippers. Her hair looked like she had gotten in a fight with a raccoon and it won, but I wasn't about to tell her that. I just smiled. "Are you sleep walking?" I asked coming up behind her. She spun around and I had to hold back a laugh. I was however, curious as to why she was outside in the freezing cold wearing what she was. She just looked back at me for a moment and tried to fix her hair, but to no avail. "I was testing dorm security," she said. "It sucks."

I was trying my damndest not to smile, but it was really hard when Rose was around. She looked like she was freezing and I could see her eyeing my coat. "You must be freezing. Do you want my coat?" She shook her head. "I'm fine." She was a really bad liar and I had to hold back from rolling my eyes at her stubbornness. "What are you doing out here," she asked. "Are you testing security too?"

"I am security," I told her. "This is my watch." Rose looked a little embarrassed, but in true Rose form she didn't let that get the best of her. "Well, good work," she said. "I'm glad I was able to help test your awesome skills. I should be going now."

"Rose," I said as she turned to leave. Reaching out I grabbed her arm and was startled to feel electricity flow between the two of us. I was never going to get used to that. "What are you really doing out here?"

Rose sighed and I was terrified that she was having nightmares again. "I had a bad dream," she said. "I wanted some air." She wasn't exactly lying, but I could tell she wasn't telling me everything.

"And so you just rushed out. Breaking the rules didn't even cross your mind-and neither did putting on a coat."

"Yeah. That pretty much sums it up."

"Rose, Rose." I did not know what I was going to do with her. She was going to be one of the best guardians with a killer reputation soon, but if she couldn't learn to follow a few simple rules it could cause a lot of problems for her in the future. "You never change. Always jumping in without thinking."

Narrowing her eyes Rose looked up at me. "That's not true. I've changed a lot."

I sighed and nodded. She really had. "You're right. You have changed." I wasn't exactly happy about all of the changes I saw in Rose. Since the Spokane incident she didn't smile nearly as much and she took life a lot more serious. It was good to take life serious, especially in our job, but she wasn't a guardian yet. She was a novice and she needed to spend her last few months as one having some fun. I knew she still blamed herself for Masons death and I suppose she always would, but she wouldn't talk about it or open up and I knew it was eating her up inside. If she didn't let it out soon and start accepting it and dealing with it she was going to break and I don't know if there would be repairing it. So yes, I was worried about her.

"Well, don't worry," she said. "My birthday's coming up. As soon as I'm eighteen, I'll be an adult, right? I'm sure I'll wake up that morning and be all mature and stuff." I looked into her beautiful eyes and gave a small smile. "Yes, I'm sure. What is it, about a month?"

"Thirty one days," she said with a grin.

"Not that your counting."

She shrugged and I couldn't help but laugh. She was so beautiful even in her disheveled look. "I suppose you've made a birthday list too. Ten pages? Single spaced? Ranked in priority?" I grinned over at her hoping she would tell me something she might want. I needed ideas. I wanted to get her what she wanted the most.

I saw something flash in Roses eyes and all joking went out the door. I didn't know if she was thinking about Mason and feeling guilty for wanting to have fun on her birthday or if there was something else she wasn't telling me, but her smiled faded she looked down. "No," she said in a small voice. "No list." I didn't believe her for a minute. Just a second ago she had how many days till her birthday down to the minute I'm sure and now nothing. I tilted my head a little. "I can't believe you don't want anything. It's going to be a boring birthday." I was hoping she would smile and be happy again. She looked back up at me. "It doesn't matter." I shook my head. I knew it mattered. "What do you-"I stopped what I was saying realizing what it was she wanted. She wanted me. She wanted to love me and be with me with no repercussions. It was something that we both wanted. When she turned eighteen legally we could be together, but it didn't mean that we wouldn't catch hell for it. It was something we both knew, but never talked about. In fact we didn't talk about us anymore because of the fact she wasn't legal yet, but we both thought about it a lot. Well, I know I did. And when she talked like this, I knew she did too.

"You can deny it all you want, but I know you're freezing." I said hoping to change the subject. "Lets go inside. I'll take you through the back." I really didn't want to get into our crazy relationship problems even though right now all I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and kiss her without reserve.

"I think you're the one who's cold," she teased as we walked around to the back of the dorm. "Shouldn't you be all tough and stuff, since you're from Siberia?" I shook my head. "I don't think Siberia's exactly what you imagine."

"I imagine it's an arctic wasteland," she said scrunching her face.

"Then it's definitely not what you imagine."

"Do you miss it?" she asked looking back at me.

I felt my heart tighten. "All the time." I missed it more than I let anyone know. My family was extremely close and I know it killed my mom and sisters when I came to America. None of us knew when I would be able to get back and I didn't get to talk to them as often as I would like. "Sometimes I wish-"

"Belikov!" Great Alberta, just what I needed. I shoved Rose around the side of the building. "Stay out of sight," I told her as I turned around to meet Alberta.

"You're not on watch," I told her confused to her presence here. I was actually a little freaked that someone had seen Rose and I and informed Alberta. I knew she knew about my feelings towards Rose, but it was not a subject either of us talked about, Ever.

"No, but I needed to talk to you. It'll just take a minute. We need to shuffle some of the watches while you're at the trial."

Crap, this was not the conversation I needed to have with her here when Rose was hiding around the corner. I could only wish that she was out of ear shot, but I knew that was unlikely. "I figured," I said nodding. "It's going to put a strain on everyone else-bad timing." I was trying to be as vague as possible hoping Rose wouldn't pick up on the fact we were talking about the trial of Victor Dashkov. The Victor Dashkov that had kidnapped Lissa and tortured her, in turn torturing Rose through the psychic bond they share.

"Yes, well, the queen runs on her own schedule," Alberta said. I could tell she was frustrated at the fact that it would take place during the field experience. "Celeste will take your watches and she and Emil will divide up your training times." I was a little sad that I would miss a few days of the experience to be at the trial. I really wanted to see all the work I had done with Rose put to use, and it was a lot of fun. It was a chance for not only the kids to get back at us for past grievances without getting into trouble, but for us to smack the crap out of them for putting us through hell the past four years. Really, it was fun for all.

"They say they don't mind the extra work, but I was wondering if you could even things out and take some extra shifts before you leave?"

"Absolutely," I said. I hoped giving short answers would make it harder for Rose to catch on to what we were saying if she was listening. I really hope that Alberta didn't think I was being rude; I just didn't want Rose to find out about this trial. If she did she would flip. Especially when she found out she was not attending.

"Thanks. I think that'll help. I wish I knew how long this trial was going to be. I don't want to be away that long. You'd think it'd be a done deal with Dashkov, but now I hear the queens getting cold feet about imprisoning a major royal."

I stiffened, now I was sure if Rose had heard, and I knew she had, what we were really talking about. "I'm sure they'll do the right thing," I told her.

"I hope so. And I hope it'll only take a few days, like they claim. Look, it's miserable out here. Would you mind coming to the office for a second to look at the schedule?"

I nodded. "Sure, let me check on something first."

"All right. See you soon."

I held my breath as she turned and walked away waiting for wrath of Rose Hathaway to be unleashed. This was not going to be fun.

Once Albert was out of my sight I turned and walked around the corner to where I had shoved Rose. "Rose-"

"Dashkov?" she yelled in a whisper. "As in Victor Dashkov?"

I looked at Rose straight in the eyes. "Yes, Victor Dashkov."

"And you guys were talking about…Do you mean…"

I could see Rose trying to put it all together. She was fighting with herself trying to figure out how he could have not had a trial yet. I mean I was obvious he had done it. It should have been over with, but like it was said earlier, the queen was getting cold feet.

"I thought he was locked up! Are you saying he hasn't been on trial yet?"

I was a little worried about how worked up Rose was getting. When she got like this she tended to hit things or people. "He's been locked up," I told her. "But no, no trial yet. Legal proceedings sometimes take a long time."

"But there's going to be a trial now? And you're going?" She was clenching her teeth and I couldn't help but hope that when I got her back into the dorm that she would not run into anyone on her way back to her room, for their sake. "Next week. They need me and some of the other guardians to testify about what happened to you and Lissa that night." It pained me to think back to her screaming in pain as Lissa was being tortured and the pointless loss of life.

"Call me crazy for asking this, but, um, are Lissa and I going with you?"

"No."

"No?"

"No." This was getting very repetitive. Did she not understand the meaning of the word?

Rose put her hand on her hip which meant it was time to cop an attitude and that was not something I wanted to deal with. "Look, doesn't it seem reasonable that if you're going to talk about what happened to us, then you should have us there?"

She had a point, but really there was nothing I could do about it. If it was up to me, if they wanted to go they would be allowed. Of course, I didn't make the rules, I just followed them.

"The queen and some of the other guardians thought it'd be best if you didn't go. There's enough evidence between the rest of us, and besides, criminal or not, he is- or was- one of the most powerful royals in the world. Those who know about this trial want to keep it quiet."

"So, what, you thought if you brought us, we'd tell everyone? Come on, comrade. You really think we'd do that? The only thing we want is to see Victor locked up forever. Maybe longer. And if there's a chance he might walk free, you have to let us go."

I frowned. "It's not my decision to make."

"But you have influence," Rose said almost begging. "You could speak up for us; especially if…especially if there really is a chance he might get off." I could tell that she was a little scared that could happen, but in no way was it going to. "Is there? Is there really a chance the queen could let him go?"

"I don't know. There's no telling what she or some of the other high – up royals will do sometimes." I was all the sudden tired and just wanted to not talk about this. As much as I loved Rose, this was not something I wanted to argue about. Victor was not getting away with this. I would protect Rose and Lissa at all cost. He would pay one way or another.

I dug into my pocket and pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to her. "Look, I know you're upset, but we can't talk about it now. I have to meet Alberta, and you need to get inside. The square key will let you in the far side door. You know the one." I gave her a small smile.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Rose turned and started walking towards the doors. I sighed. "Rose?" She turned and looked at me with a look of fear and sadness. "I'm sorry." I really did feel bad that she couldn't come. "And you better bring the keys back tomorrow." I gave her a look telling her I knew what she could try and pull, but I would know it was her if I didn't get the keys.

I turned back and walked the way I had come hoping that Rose would just drop the subject, but I knew better. I would hear about it again and again and then probably hear it from Lissa when she found out and I had no doubt that she would indeed find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know i know...sorry! Stop looking at me like that. I know it took forever to get this up, but here it is, so chill! Okay so i hope you enjoy and dont forget to review. I will try to get one more chapter up before i leave for Mexico. Oh, for those of you who asked. I'll be in Catalina and Ensinada. But i promise when i get back...i will update! Thank you all for the awesome reveiws that have come in. Please keep them coming and i will keep the chapters coming.**

* * *

Chapter 2-

I walked towards the guardian's office pissed off. Not at Rose, but at myself. She had every confidence in me and I was going to let her down. There was no way I could get them into that trial. As much as I wanted to, there was just no way. I hated not being able to give Rose what she wanted. I sighed and went into the office.

"Dimitri," Alberta said looking up from a stack of files on her desk. "Come on in and take a seat. Give me a second and I'll find the schedule for you to look over. It's somewhere in this mess." I laughed and grabbed at a stack of files before the slid off the desk. "Thanks," she muttered. "Ah, here we are. IF this works for you I'll make sure the changes are made for the rest of the guardians." I looked it over and nodded. "This looks fine to me. Go ahead and make the changes."

Alberta got a concerned look on her face. "Speaking of changes. I needed to talk to you about Rose and her assignment during this field experience." I did not like where this was going. "I know she is going to be a great for Lissa and she already has her hopes up for being her guardian after graduation, but I think it would be good for her to be assigned to someone she isn't bonded to. She needs to know what it's like to have a charge that she isn't linked to and know what's going on with them at all times." I nodded thinking it over. "I think that sounds logical. Who did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Christian Ozera."

"Are you trying to get that poor kid killed before he sees graduation?" I asked half joking half serious. I know that he and Rose had become a bit more tolerant of each other since Spokane, but this would be the ultimate test of self control for Rose. And I wouldn't be there to save her from herself during this.

Alberta sighed. "I know they have a well, I don't know what you would call their relationship, but I thought since he would be around Lissa all the time, it would perhaps make the situation a little more tolerable for her and I'm hoping that she won't throw too big of a fit when she finds out."

"I think she will be fine, but I'm not holding my breath for her to take it well. I fully expect a blow up," I said with a sigh.

"As do I," Alberta said going back to her files.

I watched as Rose made her way into the gym with Eddie. I could see the excitement in her eyes. I could see excitement in everyone's eyes. This is what they have been working their entire lives for. It was a chance to show that they had what it takes to make it in the real world. This would determine a lot for their futures. I heard giddy squeals and from the novices as the guardians took their places in the front of the gym. Alberta flipped through a few pages on her clipboard and then looked up trying to hide a smile, but she was just as excited as the students. Really, the next six weeks were going to be a blast. Yes, we were going to be bruised and bloody and soar, but it was fun none the less.

Albert took a few steps forward and a hush fell over the gym. I was actually quite amazed at how well the settled down and so quickly. I was sure we would have to threaten them with their lives. "Alright," Albert said back in full guardian stature now. "You all know why you're here. This is the most important day of your education before you take your trials. Today you will find out which Moroi you have been place with. Last week, you were given a booklet on how the next six weeks will play out. I trust that you have all read it by now." I looked around the room and not one person looked guilty. I'm sure they studied this booklet harder than they had any other material ever given to them. "Just to recap," Alberta continued. "Guardian Alto will highlight the main rules of this exercise."

This is about the time that I zoned out. I really disliked that man and seeing as how I knew the workings of the field experience like the back of my hand I didn't really need to pay attention. I looked around the gym at all the kids sitting in front of me. Fear, excitement, and hope were in all of their eyes. I looked over to where Rose sat with Eddie. They held each other's hands and I wondered if they even knew they were doing it. They both seemed so giddy, yet there was something under it. Something in Roses eyes were off. I stood there getting lost in her beautiful brown eyes, trying to figure out what was going on in her head. Something just wasn't right.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when names started being called. I knew the plan and I was holding my breath waiting for the inevitable outburst from Rose.

"Edison Castile…Vasilisa Dragomir." I looked up to see Rose go pale and Eddie flinch. Reluctantly he got up and walked up to get his folder with all of Lissa's information. Rose was in the bleachers practically hyperventilating. I took a deep breath and focused on trying to defuse any crazy that Rose might start when she found out who she would be guarding.

"Rosemarie Hathaway…Christian Ozera."

Rose didn't move. She looked as though she was going to be sick and claw someone's eyes out at the same time.

"Rose Hathaway?" Alberta said looking up from her clipboard.

I saw everyone turn to stare at her and someone finally elbowed her. Finally she slowly made her way down the bleachers. I could tell she was mumbling something to herself and I was quietly sending up prayers to the heavens for this one time, that God bless me with an obedient and quiet Rose.

I quietly sighed when Rose just took the bio and looked at it. She flipped it over a few times and read it over and over. I could see the anger boiling over and knew my prayers were not going to be answered. It was just a matter of time.

Once the names had been called I quickly made my way over to where Alberta was and gave her a quick warning that Rose was going to be making her objection to this assignment known. A moment later Rose came pushing through the crowd like a pissed off angel of death. I was actually a little scared for our lives. Okay maybe not for our lives, but definitely Christians and probably Jesse and Ralph would need to watch their backs a little more than usual.

"What's this?" she asked her voice louder than I really thought was necessary.

"It's your assignment, Miss Hathaway," Alberta informed her. I was actually pretty astonished at how well Alberta was dealing with Rose. Most of the guardians around here usually want to hurt her. I have a feeling Rose will be seeing a lot of action over the next six weeks.

"No, it's not. This is somebody else's assignment," she said gritting her teeth together.

"Your assignments in your field experience aren't optional. Just as your assignments in the real world won't be. You can't pick who you protect based on whim or mood, not here and certainly not after graduation."

"But after graduation, I'm going to be Lissa's guardian. I'm supposed to have her for this thing," Rose said trying to hold back. Maybe I had taught her a little about self control.

"I know it's an accepted idea that you'll be together after graduation, but I do not recall any mandatory rulings that say you're 'supposed' to have her or anyone here at school. You take who you're assigned," Alberta said with finality.

Anger finally spilled over and the look in Roses eyes screamed 'crazy'. I was going to have to step in if she was going to push the subject and yes, she did.

"Christian," she screeched throwing her packet down. "You're out of your mind, if you think I'm guarding him."

"Rose," I snapped stepping forward. I could not believe she was going this far. Okay, yes I could, but still, this was just too far. "You're out of line. You do not speak to your instructors like that." She flinched and looked away from my scolding eyes. I hated having to yell at her, but sometimes she just didn't know when to stop.

"Sorry," she said. I could tell she didn't like having to apologize, but she knew I was right. "But this is stupid. Nearly as stupid as not bringing us to Victor Dashkovs trial."

I stiffened. I could not believe she just said that. Not only was I going to have to answer some questions, but she just reached an all new low. "How did you know-Never mind," Alberta said looking over at me with a disappointed look. I just shrugged. "We'll deal with that later. For now this is your assignment and you need to do it." Alberta was right. If she didn't do it and didn't graduate we would have a lot of suicides on campus from the instructors. I don't think they could deal with another year of Rose and her earth shattering disposition.

Eddie Castile spoke up. I could tell he was nervous as all hell, but he had become such a big brother figure to Rose since they got back that he couldn't help himself. "Look…I don't mind…We can switch…"

Alberta looked over at him not softening her gaze at all. "No, you certainly cannot," she said. "Vasilisa Dragomir is your assignment." Eddie nodded and looked back down at his packet. "And Christian Ozera is yours. End of discussion."

Rose snapped. "This is stupid! Why should I waste my time with Christian? Lissa's the one I'm going to be with when I graduate. Seems like if you want me to be able to do a good job, you should have me practice with her." God this was becoming tiring. I just wanted to drag her out of the gym by her hair and make her run about twenty miles to cool off a bit. She was being completely irrational. I shook my head and finally spoke up.

"You will do a good job with her because you know her," I said. "And you have your bond, but somewhere, someday, you could end up with a different Moroi. You need to learn how to guard someone with whom you have absolutely no experience."

"I have experience with Christian. That's the problem. I hate him," she grumbled. I looked over at her and raised my eyebrow. I knew she was just over exaggerating, but still she was acting very childish and needed to put this crap on the back burner and look at the bigger picture. Life doesn't always serve what you want. Sometimes you have to just take what you get and be happy with it.

"So much the better," said Alberta. "Not everyone you protect will be your friend. Not everyone you protect will be someone you like. You need to learn this."

"I need to learn to fight Strigoi," Rose said. "I've already learned that in class and I've already I've already done it in person."

I couldn't not believe she just pulled that. It was not a card that you pulled under any circumstance. I looked over at her so full of hurt and anger. I thought I had taught her better than that. I thought she had learned her lessons. I could not believe what I was hearing coming from her mouth. She was acting like a petty little girl and that was not my Rose.

"There's more to this job then just technicalities, Miss Hathaway. There's a whole personal aspect-a bedside manner, if you will-that we don't touch on much in class. We teach you how to deal with the Strigoi. You need to learn how to deal with the Moroi yourselves. And you in particular need to deal with someone who has not been your best friend for years."

"You also need to learn what it's like to work with someone when you can't instantly sense that they're in danger," I said looking sternly into Roses eyes.

"Right," Alberta said. "That's a handicap. If you want to be a good guardian-if you want to be an excellent guardian-you need to do as we say."

Rose opened her mouth to argue, but I had had enough. I cut her off before she could start again. "Working with another Moroi will also help keep Lissa alive," I told her.

Rose looked a little confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Lassa's got a handicap to-you. If she never has a chance to learn what it's like to be guarded by someone without a psychic connection, she could be at greater risk if attacked. Guarding someone is really a two person relationship. This assignment for your field experience is at much for her as for you."

Rose stayed silent. I could see that she was processing what had just been said.

"And," Alberta added. "It's the only assignment you're going to get. If you don't take it, then you opt out of the field experience."

Rose looked at her like she was nuts and I knew she would take the assignment. Looking between the two of us she sighed and picked up her packet. "Fine," she said. "I'll do this. But I want it noted that I'm doing this against my will."

"I think we already figure that out, Miss Hathaway," Alberta said. I had to stop myself from laughing. This was just ridiculous on so many levels.

"Whatever. I think it's a horrible idea, and you eventually will too," Rose said before she turned and stormed across the gym.

I looked over to where Alberta was watching her shaking her head. A few students looked between her and us clearly wondering what that was all about. I just shook my head and turned my attention back to Alberta. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to do a few more training session on self control," I said staring at Roses retreating figure.

"Are you kidding? No one was killed and no blood was shed, I would say that was a success." Alberta said with a laugh. "I hope you're ready Dimitri, because I have a feeling this is going to be a long six weeks." I just nodded. "I think your right."

After the gym cleared out I walked into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. "What am I going to do with her?" I thought. I walked over the wall and started bashing my head against it. I don't know what I was really thinking. Maybe that if I hit it hard enough it would give me the answers I so desperately needed. Soon, I had a headache and no answers. This was just not looking good for anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG an update FINALLY!!!! I know i suck for making you guys wait for so long, but i had really really bad writers block for this and well, life in general, but here we go and update. WOOOHOO. So I hope that you all enjoy this as much as you seem to have! I love you all so much for the support that you have given me for all of my stories. It truly makes me smile when i get the reviews. So without further due...chapter three**

**Oh yeah if you all didnt know....i'm not RM I dont act like i am nor do i have any dilusions of ever being her. I do however wish she would let me own the story, but since that isnt ever going to happen....looks like i just have to have fun using her characters. **

* * *

Chapter 3-

After determining I had in fact not given myself a concussion it was time for my Strigoi make over. This was going to be fun. Running to my room I quickly dressed in all black. Black pants, shirt, socks, shoes, hat, gloves…everything was black. This was going to be awesome. It was my first time playing the Strigoi in the field exercises, but I remember my senior year and how much fun we all had. I put a few of the guardians to shame. Hopefully Rose would be the only one able to put me to shame. I was actually looking forward to seeing her in action.

After getting our partners assignments we headed out. First stop was the arts and sciences hall. We didn't have an assigned novice; we just waited for one that looked like they weren't paying enough attention. Emil was my partner for this and I was happy. He was easy to be around and we might be here for a while. Being the first day all the novices would be on guard and alert.

We made it to the hall as classes were in transition. This made our job a little easier. With all the commotion all we had to do was sneak up and grab our victim. As we stalked into the hall I had to stop myself from giggling like a little girl. I was so excited. Yes, inside my guardian mask hid a kid at heart who liked to have a little fun.

Emil looked back and rolled his eyes at me trying to hold a grin himself. I knew he was having as much fun with this as I was. Before I knew it Emil had grabbed a female Moroi with brown hair. I was so hyped up I was trying not to jump up and down as we went into action. By the look on Mr. Reyes's face we had caught him by surprise. I was a little disappointed when Emil was able to expose the girl's neck acting like he was going in for the bite. Just as Emil was going in for the "kill" Reyes recovered and kicked Emil in the side and wrestled the girl away. "Yes," I thought now the fun begins. All around me I could hear people cheering Reyes on.

I turned my head and saw Aylesworth not paying attention to his Moroi and didn't notice the two guardians getting ready to attack ninja style. I decided to get in on the fun and grabbed Camille. She screamed and I could tell she wasn't faking the fear. I almost laughed at how stupid that was. They all knew this was going to happen. Come on girl have a little fun with this.

I wasn't paying enough attention and felt a large blow to the side of my head. I turned to see Eddie had joined in the fight. I was so proud of him to realize that this wasn't just a one on one effort here and that they all needed to band together in order to "win" this fight.

The blow caused me to release my Moroi and I got into the fight. Eddie was really good. Not as good as my Roza, but he was damn close. He was able to land blows to me and I him. After a few minutes of fighting Reyes joined in the fight and the two of them were able to successfully take me down.

After we praised Eddie and Shane for a job well done I looked over to Rose. She had taken guard over Lissa while Eddie helped in the fight. I nodded over at her with a grin and the flutter I was now accustomed too when it came to Rose started stirring in my chest.

Emil grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards the door. As soon as we were out of sight of the kids I began giggling. "What the hell?" Emil asked.

I shook my head. "That was the most fun I have had in so long. I feel so pumped."

Emil looked over and laughed. "Yeah, it's always fun in the beginning. Tell me how you feel in a couple of days."

We headed back to the guardian offices and sat down with a few other guardians who were nursing their wounds. "Looks like we weren't the only ones to have a little fun," Emil said looking over at an extremely bruised Jenkins.

After a cup of coffee and quick check over to make sure nothing was broken or bleeding we headed out for some more ninja fun. Over the next several hours we got to knock the crap out of kids that pissed us off over the year and get a few blows in between. I was going a little easy today since it was day one, but I would have to start taking it up a notch tomorrow. I couldn't believe how well the kids were doing. I mean I knew they were good, but damn we trained them well. By the end of the day I had a black eye and bruises all over my body. I got two bloody noses and a few scratches on my arms. It was nothing big, but I really wasn't expecting anything like that.

Walking back to my room I wondered if Rose had gotten into battle yet. I knew she would do just fine. I mean I worked my butt off getting her to where she is. With thoughts of Rose running in my mind I decided to take a run. I walked back to my room, changed my cloths and grabbed my IPod.

I had been running for a while when Alberta ran up beside me. She looked like she had taken quite the beating today as well. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Not at all," I replied pulling one of my ear buds out of my ear.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that likes to cool off with a good run after a long day," she smiled at me.

"Nope," I said. "It's good to know that we trained them well enough to be doing as well as they are. I just hope it's enough to prepare them for the real world."

Alberta was quiet for a moment and nodded. "She will do fine in the real world. You have trained her well. Rose is not someone I would worry about in the real world."

We ran for a few more minutes in silence until we hear feet pounding our way. "Belikov," Emil shouted. He ran up behind me and jumped at my shoulders. "Today was awesome!" she shouted. He was as hyper as I was this morning. I was still hyper don't get me wrong, but after twelve hours of non- stop fights with teenagers that are getting revenge for all the hell you put them through in the past, I was tired. Alberta and I both laughed and kept running. The three of us ran ten miles and then headed towards the guardians offices and the showers.

As soon as we walked in the door we were all looking into the very pissed off eyes of Guardian Alto. "Crap, "I thought. "What the hell did Rose do now?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. You were awesome with the reviews and i really hope you keep enjoying what i write. Virtual hugs for everyone!**

**Oh yeah, i dont own this the lovely RM does :-D**

* * *

Chapter 4-

"Guardian Belikov," Stan spat. And yes he spat when he talked. It was really gross and I really wanted to punch him, but I couldn't so I just made faces. Childish yes, but I never did it in front of anyone so they all thought I was cool calm and collected Dimitri. Ha…if they only knew how immature I was at times.

"Rose Hathaway purposely allowed me to make a kill. She didn't defend Mr. Ozera when I went for the attack. She just stood there. What is going to be done about it?"

He looked between Alberta and I expectantly. I could feel the waves of fury rolling off of him as he stood before us. His eyes were almost red and if I didn't know better I would think he had become a Strigoi. God, I really hated that man. He was such a pain in everyone's ass.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the stupidity of Stan and his accusations against Rose. I mean really? Rose may hate Christian, but she would never and I mean NEVER put a Moroi in harm's way, even if he is a pain in the ass. We all sat and listened to Stan's bitching and complaining until Alberta finally agreed to have a formal hearing. I couldn't believe that they were going to put her through that. I mean sure she did say we would regret pairing the two of them, but I know Rose…she has no filter when she is pissed. Damn her! She really screwed up this time.

It took no time at all before I found myself standing in Rose's hearing. I couldn't believe she had to go through this. After all that she has already been through how could Stan do this to her? I wonder how much trouble I would get into if I beat the hell out of him. It may be something for me to ponder.

Rose and the committee argued for what seemed like an eternity. I was getting more and more pissed off at the whole situation. I was even finding myself pissed off at Rose. I could tell that she was hiding something, but what I just didn't know. Even more so, I was pissed that anyone would believe that Rose would refuse to protect Christian. Really, did we already forget that she has already protected him and another Moroi that she hated? And it was in a real life situation. The lives of Christian and Mia were in her hands along with Eddie and Mason. She got them out then, why would she refuse now? God, I was pissed.

"For the last time," she seethed, "I didn't do it on purpose."

I could see her fighting for control. She was about to jump out of her seat and pummel someone. I'm pretty sure if it was Stan no one would really care. Okay, so they might, but I wouldn't.

"Miss Hathaway," Alberta said putting on her strict guardian tone. You must know why we have a hard time believing that."

Celeste nodded at Rose with a frown. I could see she really didn't want to be doing this to Rose. Hell, the only person that was out for anything was Stan. "Guardian Alto saw you. You refused to protect two Moroi-including the one whose protection you were specifically assigned to."

"I didn't refuse!" she damn near screamed. "I…fumbled."

Okay, now I really know she is holding something back. Rose does not fumble. EVER! I taught her better than that. Even after everything that she has been through. She wouldn't fumble. My curiosity was now getting on the crazy side of things. I had to know what was going on with her.

"That wasn't a fumble," Stan shouted. God could this man piss me off any more than he is now? "May I?" he asked looking towards Alberta. She nodded and he turned his attention back to Rose. He was actually glaring at her. I wanted to punch him so bad at that moment I would have risked going to jail if it didn't mean me being away from Rose.

"If you'd blocked or attacked me and then messed up, that would be a fumble. But you didn't block. You didn't attack. You didn't even try. You stood there like a statue and did nothing."

Rose sat there for a few moments face red and knuckles white. She was pissed! I was pissed. Hell I think everyone was pissed for being there in the first place. This was stupid!

"Why am I getting in trouble for messing up?" she asked. Good question. If it was anyone else I highly doubt that we would be here. Of course she did say that we would regret putting her with Christian sooo…. Yeah that is probably it. Damn her and her lack of speech filtration.

"I mean, I saw Ryan mess up earlier. He didn't get in trouble. Isn't that the point of this whole exercise? Practice? If we were perfect, you'd already have unleashed us upon the world!" she exclaimed.

"Weren't you listening?" Stan asked. "You didn't mess up, because messing up implies that you have to actually do something."

"Okay, then. I froze," Rose said glaring over at Stan. God he was such an ass. "Does that count as messing up? I cracked under the pressure and blanked out. It turns out I wasn't prepared. The moment came, and I panicked. It happens to novices all the time."

"To a novice who has already killed Strigoi," Emil asked. "It seems unlikely."

"Oh, I see. After one incident I'm now expect to be an expert Strigoi killer? I can't panic or be afraid or anything? Makes sense. Thanks, guys. Fair. Real fair."

At that moment seeing her slump back into her chair I couldn't help but wonder if it was flash backs that caused her to freeze. If she was reliving Spokane all over again. It would make sense. It all seemed to fit. Damn it and damn them for doing this to her. She definitely didn't do it on purpose. Oh Rose, my sweet Rose. I knew you were hurting, but I didn't even think that you were still having nightmares over this.

Alberta sighed and leaned forward in her chair. I could tell by the sigh that she hated this as much as I did. She liked Rose. Sure she was a smart ass, but she was damn good and everyone knew that she would get the job done. "We're arguing semantics. Technicalities aren't the point here. What's important is that this morning, you made it very clear you didn't want to guard Christian Ozera. In fact…I think you said you wanted us to be sure we knew that you were doing it against your will and that we'd soon see what a horrible idea it was."

Damn it, I was really hoping I was the only one to remember that. This is not going to go well for her. I started holding my breath. I had a bad feeling that this was not going to end well in her favor and if it didn't I didn't want to be around to see the aftermath of what would happen. Rose would kill someone or everyone and then possibly burn the school down. Probably both. Yes, she would do both.

Rose then jumped up. "That's what this is about? You think I didn't protect him because of some kind of weird revenge thing?"

I looked into the expectant faces of the panel and let out a deep breath. I had a feeling I was about to have to step in and defend her at any moment…or keep her from killing. I'm not sure what right now, but I knew something was going to happen.

"You aren't exactly known for calmly and gracefully accepting things that you don't like," Alberta replied.

"Not true," Rose said through gritted teeth. "I have followed every rule Kirova laid down for me since coming back here. I've gone to every practice and obeyed every curfew." I rolled my eyes at that one. She was pretty good about it, but she didn't make EVERY curfew. "There's no reason I would do this as some kind of revenge! What good would it do? Sta-Guardian Alto wasn't going to really hurt Christian, so it's not like I'd get to see him punched or anything. The only thing I would accomplish is getting dragged into the middle of something like this and possibly facing removal from the field experience."

She kind of had them there. If Rose wanted revenge she wouldn't have done it this way.

"You are facing removal from the field experience," Celeste said.

"Oh," Rose sat back down. She looked defeated…like she knew there was no way she would win this fight and it broke my heart. It was time for me to defend my beautiful crazy Roza.

"She has a point," I said stepping forward. "If she were going to protest or take revenge she'd do it in a different way."

Celeste frowned at me. "Yes, but after this morning…" I knew she was hating that I was getting involved because it would just prolong us being here, but I couldn't let them expel Rose from this. It was too important for her, for me, for everyone that knows her.

I took a few more steps forward and stood next to Rose. I was hoping that my being near her would make her feel just a little better. I knew that at this moment nothing would make her better, but I hoped to help ease her fears a little. "This is all circumstantial," I said. "Regardless of how suspicious you think this looks, there's no proof. Removing her from the experience and essentially ruining her graduation – is a bit extreme without certainties."

I held my breath for a moment while looking between the faces of the guardians that held Rose's fate in their hands.

"Miss Hathaway, do you have anything you'd like to say before we tell you our conclusions?" Alberta asked.

"No Guardian Petrov," Rose replied. "Nothing more to add." Rose looked defeated and lost. I kept my guardian mask on the best I could, but damn I wanted to hold her tight and tell her it would be okay.

"Alright," Alberta said in a meek voice. "Here's what we've decided. You're lucky to have Guardian Belikov to advocate for you, or our decision might have been different. We're giving you the benefit of the doubt. You'll go on with your field experience and continue to guard Mr. Ozera. You'll be on a probation of sorts."

I breathed a sigh of relief as did Rose. "That's okay," she said. I could see the relief flood her body. "Thank you."

"And," Alberta added. "Because the suspicion isn't entirely removed, you'll be spending your day off this week doing community service."

Rose jumped out of her seat and screeched. "What?!"

I wrapped my fingers firmly around her wrist trying to pull her back down to her seat. "Sit down," I whispered in her ear. "Take what you can get." I didn't need her getting into even more trouble. She was getting off easy and I knew it. I had a feeling the only reason that she was allowed to stay in the exercise was because they thought I could knock some sense into her.

"If there is a problem we could make it next week too," Celeste warned. She was really starting to piss me off too. "And the next five after that." I gave her a slight glare hoping it would be enough to shut her up.

Rose sat back down and shook her head. "I'm sorry. Thank you." I was really going to need to have a talk with her again about self control.

The hearing finally ended and everyone in the room left minus Rose and me. I looked over at her. For the first time I could see the exhaustion in her eyes and the look of defeat. Something was going on and it was time for me to figure it out. Rose could fool everyone around her, but she could not fool me.

"You want some hot chocolate?" I asked knowing she wouldn't refuse.

"Sure." God she sounded week. As I dumped four packets of hot chocolate into the two cups I saw Rose giving me a crazy look out of the corner of my eye and couldn't help the little smile. "Doubling it is the secret," I told her. It brought back so many memories growing up. My mom always smiling at me when I came in cold and covered in snow with double chocolate hot cocoa in hand.

I pulled myself from my memories and led Rose to an enclosed patio area with tables and chairs.

"Where are we- oh"

I smiled to myself as I took a seat at one of the tables. Neither of us said anything for a little while as we drank our cocoa. I was trying to get my thoughts in order. She needed to talk to someone and I really wanted that someone to be me.

I took a deep breath and looked up at her. "What happened out there? You didn't crack under pressure." I could see shock pass through her eyes before she looked down at her cocoa.

"Of course it was," she said not looking at me. She was lying to me and I knew it. I wish she would open up to me. "Unless you believe I really did let Stan 'attack' Christian."

"No," I said meaning it. "I don't believe that. I never did. I knew you'd be unhappy when you found out about the assignments, but I never once doubted that you'd do what you'd have to for this. I knew you wouldn't let your personal feelings get in the way of your duty."

Rose let a small smile play at her lips. She looked back up at me and there was something in her eyes I just couldn't quite place. "I didn't. I was mad…still am a little. But once I said I'd do it, I meant it. And after spending some time with him…well, I don't hate him. I actually think he's good for Lissa and he cares about her, so I can't get upset about that. He and I just clash sometimes, that's all…but we did really well together against the Strigoi. I remembered that while I was with him today, and arguing against this assignment just seemed stupid. So I decided to do the best job I could."

I breathed a silent sigh of relief to hear her say that. I knew she would do her best, but the fact that she realized that they did something amazing in Spokane and remembered that sometimes things aren't as bad as they seem really made me happy. But there was still the question of what the hell happened with Stan. She didn't freeze up and I knew it. Deep down I knew there was something more going on that she wasn't telling me. I had to know

"What happened then?" I asked. "With Stan."

Rose looked away from me again and started playing with her cup. I could see the wheels in her head turning. She was trying to figure out what she was going to tell me and I knew she was going to lie to me again.

I sat and watched her for a few minutes before she took at deep breath. "I don't know what happened out there. My intentions were good…I just…I just messed up."

I looked over at her with one eyebrow raised. God she was a terrible lair. "Rose, you're a terrible liar," I told her with a slight grin.

She looked up and I could tell she was a little upset about what I had just said. "No I'm not. I've told a lot of good lies in my life. People have believed them."

I couldn't help but smile at her. She was so beautiful. I just wish I knew what was going on in her head. "I'm sure," I told her. "But it doesn't work with me. For one thing you won't look me in the eye. As for the other…I don't know. I can just tell."

I took in Rose and saw her going into defensive mode. I hated when she went there. She would just shut down and nothing I could do would get her out of it. It was a lost cause.

She stood up and turned to leave. "Look I appreciate you being worried about me…but really its okay. I just messed up. I'm embarrassed about it- and sorry I put all your awesome training to shame, but I'll rebound. Next time Stan's ass is mine."

God I really, really wanted to see that. I knew she could take him. Probably with one hand tied behind her back and blindfolded. But that was not the important thing right now. Rose was.

I got up and stood behind Rose. I placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her there. I needed her to know I was here for her no matter what. She could tell me anything and I would never betray her.

"Rose," I said going back into mentor role. "I don't know why you're lying, but I know you wouldn't do it without good reason. And if there's something wrong-something you're afraid to tell the others-"

She spun around quicker than I had ever seen her and looked back at me. "I'm not afraid," she cried. Crap, now I knew something was really up. Shit what was upsetting her so much. "I do have my reasons and believe me, what happened with Stan was nothing. Really. All of this was just something stupid that got blown out of proportion. Don't feel sorry for me or like you have to do anything. What happened sucks, but I'll just roll with it and take the black mark. I'll take care of everything. I'll take care of me."

My heart broke as Rose ranted. I couldn't believe what she was saying. Yes, it did suck, but didn't she know by now, that I was here for her no matter what. I was shocked, and hurt and feeling like she just punched me in the stomach.

"You don't have to do this alone," I told her meaning every word.

I saw a smile spread across her face, but it wasn't a happy one. "You say that," she said. "But do you go running to others when you have problems?"

"That's not the same-"

"Answer the question Comrade."

"Don't call me that," I told her sternly. I really hated that nickname she had for me. It drove me insane. I really don't think she even knew what it really meant.

"Don't avoid the question either," she spat back.

"No," I said in defeat. "I try to deal with my problems on my own."

She slipped away from my hand and I instantly felt a loss. "See?"

"But you have a lot of people in your life you can trust, people who care about you. That changes things." I was desperate for her to seek comfort from someone. Anyone at this point even if it wasn't me. There was something upsetting her and she needed help. I needed her to find help.

"You don't have people who care about you?" she asked in a surprised tone.

I frowned a little trying to figure out how to word what I was about to say. "Well, I've always had good people in my life…and there have been people who cared about me. But that doesn't necessarily mean I could trust them or tell them everything."

She stood there looking at me for several moments before speaking again. "Do you trust me," she asked.

I didn't hesitate long before answering. "Yes."

"Then trust me now, and don't worry about me. Just this once."

Rose stepped away from me and gave in. I let her walk away from me and out of the room without another word. If this is what it took for her to trust me enough to open up, then I would let this go for now, but I would find out what was going on and I would help her. That much I was sure of.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

I once again ended up in the bathroom beating my damn head into the wall. I'm sure it's probably not very good for me to be doing such things so often, but this is what my Roza does to me. She is impossible, yet I am so drawn to her that I can't get myself to just walk away like I should have done so many times before. It was her eyes…or maybe her snarky attitude…or maybe it was the way that she moved when she fought…or maybe it was that she was the best damn novice I had seen in my time as a guardian. She was amazing in everything that she did. Yup it was just everything about her. There is no denying that.

I decided that I would go back to my room and catch a little sleep before I had to go back to beating the crap out of the novices, however that didn't happen. I tossed and turned and threw crap across the room. My thoughts were on Rose and what was really going on with her. I knew in my heart that she would never put Christian in danger. I also knew that if she wanted to get back at us for pairing them she most definitely wouldn't just toss him to the wolves like that. Rose lived for this job. I just needed to find out what had happened to make her just stand there and stair off into space.

I began to wonder if she wasn't handling the tragedy in Spokane as well as we thought and she was having horrific flashbacks of her time there. Dear God, I really hope I am wrong in this. I can't even begin to think about what she could be going through. So of course to get things off of my mind I got my sorry whipped butt out of bed and headed to the guardians gym and worked out until I fell down. God I loved this gym.

I was quite happy when I was finally able to peal myself off the floor of the gym and get back into my 'strigoi' wear and head out to attack more kids that have pissed me the hell off over the past year. It was also kind of a bittersweet time for me. I knew I didn't have much time left until Rose would be off in the world trying to fend for herself and the princess if she were able to still keep her placement. I just prayed that I have trained her well enough to stay alive and keep her Moroi alive.

Emil met me in the lounge hyped up and ready to go. He was looking like a five year old Christmas morning…except he was beating the crap out of evil teenagers with a severe attitude problem.

We made our way over to the music hall and started stalking our pray. I was surprised how many kids were still on their A game. I guess we were still fresh enough in the field experience to not let their guard down. I give it another two days before I'm wiping the blood off my shoes. Yes, I know it sounds horrible but revenge is sweet and we get to lay them out without any sort of repercussion.

We were finally so bored that we decided to jump a couple of kids that we couldn't stand. Some novice name Elliot and his Moroi Brent. They were pain in the asses that didn't give a shit about anything. I know and this sucks to say that they will not make it in life. They will die young and it will be sad, but if they would have taken their lives here more seriously than they would have had a chance. Hopefully if we are lucky Elliot won't even make it past trials and have to repeat his senior year until he gets a freaking clue.

The fight was short. We were able to 'kill' his Moroi in about two minutes and then had a serious discussion about how important our jobs are and how his inability to fight accurately would end up causing the death of not only his Moroi but himself as well.

Our day went on much in the same fashion. We would beat the crap out of the kids that pissed us off the most through the year and then have a 'talk' about how they can improve. I did get a few good punches and kicks to the head and gut, but really they should have been able to do more damage than they actually did. I should be in the clinic getting some stitches by now, but that didn't happen. Part of me was grateful, but the other part of me was disappointed on the lack of action. Plus I was missing my Roza. Somehow my days just suck when she is not around.

I ended back up in my room at around ten that night not once seeing Rose and being kind of pissed off about that. On more than one occasion I put myself in the area she should have been and yet, I still did not see her once. I mean how hard is it to find Rose? It's not like she's quiet and holds up in dark musty chapels. My goodness I'm freaking losing every sense that the good Lord bestowed upon me at birth.

I decided it would be in my best interest to just give up on finding her for the day and head back to my room. I needed some time to think. The trial was coming up in just a few days time and I needed to find a way to get Rose and the Lissa there too, but unfortunately there was not much I could do about it. I didn't have the kind of connections that were needed for this type of thing. I didn't have the kind of connections like a certain Lord Ivashkov did.

I cringed at the thought of turning to him for a favor, but if it would get Rose what she wanted, what she and Lissa both disserved than I would bite down on my pride and go to the one person I would never turn to for help…Lord Adrian Ivashkov himself.


End file.
